


Tales From the Knot

by FiccinDylan



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Related, Canon-ish, Complete, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 02, Rimming, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiccinDylan/pseuds/FiccinDylan
Summary: Stiles loves ScottScott loves StilesDerek Hates ScottScott Hates DerekStileslovesDerekSomething's gotta give.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a short wip, and it's going to be pretty inappropriately porny so you know... get ready for that!

“What are we going to do, Stiles?! A whole _pack_ of alphas? What are we going to do?!” Scott McCall paces back and forth in Stiles’ room as the human watches him from his bed and sighs. He’s texting, pretending to research as a decoy. If only Scott realized that “Alpha Pack” wasn’t something you could just research on your phone without running into a million porn sites. 

“Seems pretty fucking dire, Scottie.” Stiles says as he pulls up the picture just sent to him. He tries not to smile, but he can’t hide the glint in his eye.

“Bro, what is it? Did you find something that might help?!” Scott stares at him with pleading in his eyes. Stiles holds the phone up, the screen still facing him, and looks at his best friend’s hopeful visage with the picture of a hairy werewolf ass in his peripheral vision. 

“Menthol.” he says simply, while Scott’s expression changes to confusion and then back to hope. He motions for Stiles to continue so Stiles runs his finger on his screen as though he’s scrolling through an article and not progressively revealing his boyfriend’s taint. He wonders briefly if he should be lying to his friend -the werewolf- but Stiles knows that Scott hasn’t learned he has the ability to detect lies yet. “Menthol can be used to mask scents. Or if you don’t have menthol, the individual plants that make the compound could work too; like, peppermint or other oil plants.” 

“Like what you’re growing in your closet?” Scott asks pointing to Stiles’ closet/makeshift green room. He’s moved all his clothes to one side and is setting up a kind of apothecary on the other. Scott thinks it’s for extra credit in some made up class, but it’s actually so Siles can train to be an emissary for his pack. Shit, he’s got to tell Scott soon.

“Right, so like, the combo of those plants will mask your scent and it basically makes you unnoticable to werenoses. They’ll just think you’re a regular joe, or they might just miss you entirely.”

“So all it takes is a little plant to make me disappear? Dammit, Stiles! See why being a werewolf sucks?!” Scott exclaims before plopping into Stiles’ office chair. Stiles rolls his eyes. This shit had been going on ever since Scott was bitten, but now that most of the immediate danger was out of the way, Scott’s complaints were a constant presence. 

Sure, Stiles is big enough to admit he’s jealous as hell it wasn’t him that was bitten. In hindsight he treasures his humanity, but he’s always been one to make lemonade out of lemons. Having the bite forced on him would suck, but not utilizing it as the gift it was seemed even worse to him. 

“Scott, you realize that as a human we can’t detect others by scent regardless. All it would do is level the playing field.for a were, but for a human nothing would change. You have an advantage because you can operate as both. Someone like Derek can’t do that.”

“Fuck Derek!:” Scott yells out.

“Dammit, Scott! What did I tell you?” Stiles points an admonishing finger at Scott who gapes at him incredulously.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Stiles? Now is not the time for this bull-”

“Scott! You’re better than this! What do I always say? That you’re a…” Stiles raises his eyebrows and motions for Scott to finish the sentence. 

“That I’m a _werewolf_ , “ Scott says with as much disdain as he can muster, before petulantly crossing his arms in a huff. He side eyes Stiles and mumbles the rest of the phrase, “and not a _swear_ wolf.”

“Attaboy. Rise above,Scottie, that’s what I always say.” 

Scott huffs, “Stiles-”

“Shut up a minute, Scott, while I finish this article.” Stiles finishes texting/”researching” and goes through replies from the pack while he lets Scott calm down and hopefully stop thinking such bad things about Derek. 

Stiles loves Scott, but Scott hates Derek and Stiles?

Stiles loves Derek.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t anything that was meant to happen. It actually started because Scott told the police Derek was a killer and Derek sought out Stiles to talk some sense into him. At first Stiles thought like everyone else that Derek was just some bad guy werewolf who was nothing but trouble. Anyone associated with Peter Hale couldn’t be good, and when Derek became the alpha and went on an alleged power hungry rampage, it did nothing to quell the suspicion that Derek Hale was bad news. 

Having been on the receiving end of an unearned bad reputation himself; Stiles found that he was motivated to try and dig deeper into the wolf’s story. He started to notice more and more in his and Derek’s interactions that the wolf was becoming more careful and cognizant of the boy’s fragile humanity. Sure, he’d shove Stiles around, even went so far as to bash Stiles’ face into his own damned steering wheel (and to be fair, Stiles was being a shit and probably deserved it), but it was clear even then that the wolf was holding back. He understood his limits and while he seemed to enjoy pushing Stiles to them, he never pushed too hard. And when someone else tried to attack Stiles, Derek was the first one there to take the brunt of it. 

Then the night of the kanima happened and sealed it for Stiles. They held each other up in that pool for hours and though Derek tried to remain cold and distant directly after, Stiles saw right through to the heart of him. He tested it that summer when he offered to help Derek search for Erica and Boyd. A few weeks into it, their search revealed nothing. Well, nothing except a deep-seated mutual attraction between the two. 

“ _We’re never going to find them! They’re dead and it’s my fault!”_ Derek paced back and forth in the forest as Stiles perched against a nearby tree, watching him carefully. 

“ _They’re not dead, Derek. You’ve taught me a lot about this. You said you would feel it if they died.”_

_“Maybe!”_ Derek yelled as he pulled at his hair. Stiles sighed and walked towards him slowly. “ _I don’t know if that’s real, fucking Deaton won’t return my calls, he acts like he’s more concerned with Scott now and Peter’s… he’s dead and I have no one to ask and I… I can’t do-_ ” 

Derek is stopped by a firm hand on his forearm, and another on his cheek. He stilled.

“ _Stiles, wha-”_

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes and grazed his thumb over the wolf’s cheek. He met his expression and the two locked eyes, pale seafoam green to sparkling honeyed brown. Stiles looked at the wolf for something like permission, and he received it with a slight nod of Derek’s head. Stiles stepped forward and pressed their lips together, causing the wolf to inhale sharply before returning the kiss. 

Stiles stepped back, assured as he watched the gears turn in Derek’s mind. Derek opened his mouth, but Stiles interrupted him.

“ _They’re not dead. You’re growing as an alpha and you would know. We’re done looking for today, we’ll try again tomorrow, okay?_ ” Derek nodded and Stiles reached down and took his hand. “ _Let’s go back to my place, my dad is out and honestly anything is better than that ridiculous train.”_ Derek snorted, but didn’t lose the smirk as he marveled at the boy in front of him, _“We’ll regroup, plan for tomorrow, and then I’ll help take your mind off of things for a bit._ ” 

Derek’s head snapped to Stiles, eyes widening as he fully ingesting the implication. Stiles’ look was serious and absolute, and Derek had no choice (and no greater desire) but to go along with it. 

“ _Yeah, sounds good. Lead the way._ ”

Stiles gave away his virginity that night and gained a supernatural boyfriend. 

He also gains a different kind of pain in his ass once Scott finds out that he’s been helping Derek.

“Are you kidding me, Stiles?! He’s _evil_ , he’s bad news!” Scott yells at him after Stiles lets it slip. Isaac had been freshly rescued and they had a lead that Boyd and a mystery shewolf were being held in a vault downtown. Scott had been yammering on about lacrosse practice and Stiles told he couldn’t go. When asked why, Stiles bit the bullet and finally told him the truth -well, most of it. The part Stiles did tell, did _not_ go over well. 

“Did you forget his uncle was Peter Hale aka the _guy that bit me_? And that he _killed_ his uncle just so he could bite our friends!” Scott paces the room angrily as Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Okay, slow your roll there, kemosabe.” Stiles finally interjects. “First off, _friends_ , Scott? I’m the one who even had an idea of who any of them were and I’m the one who researched once Derek bit them. And Derek didn’t kill Peter to become the alpha, he killed him because Peter was a threat to _you_.” Stiles understands where Scott is coming from. Scott lived on a surface where he was the ultimate victim and the Hales were the villain, but now that Stiles has seen under that surface, he can’t let Scott continue his self loathing. 

“Bro, I love you, you know I do. And what happened to you was shitty, I get that, please tell me you know I understand that.” Stiles looks at Scott who just watches him sulkily. Stiles widens his eyes until Scott realizes he’s waiting for an actual response. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah Stiles, I know you get it, it’s just that-”

“So you know I mean it, and I say the following with love-” Stiles interrupts. Scott’s brow furrows, anticipating the assault. “Get the fuck over it.” 

“Stiles, no!” Scott yells, jumping up and heading towards the door. Stiles runs around him and blocks him, pushing him back into the office chair. Scott could lash out angrily and roar at Stiles asserting his werewolf strength and dominance, but instead he pouts. Stiles sighs. 

“Scott, I know you hate it when Derek calls it a gift-”

“It’s not-”

“Scott, it _is_! You just have to-”

“Since when are you and him best friends, anyway? Why are you defending him?”

“Because he knows how to wolf and you don’t, Scott! And there are lives, actual lives in the balance that are going to be lost if you don’t get your shit together!”

“What are you even talking about, Stiles? All of that bullshit is on Derek and to be honest, he probably deserves most of it. We need to just stay out of it.” 

Stiles watches his friend stew in front of him. He has to remind himself that Scott doesn’t know Stiles is in love with Derek. So he doesn’t know how fucking angry it makes him to hear him talk about the wolf that way. But then again he also knows that scott doesn’t have access to a lot of the things that caused Stiles to fall in love in the first place. The stories and experiences the two have gone through that opened Stiles’ eyes.

“Okay, Scott. Last chance. I’m not saying it will be easy, but I need you to at least _try_ to be willing to figure out this wolf thing. I know you think it’s not our problem, but the alpha pack is coming and don’t think for a second they’re going to leave some rogue omega alone.”

“Omega, I’m not like that, I’m not feral.” Scott insists. Stiles shakes his head. 

“Scott, it simply means you don’t have a pack, this is what I mean, you have to learn this stuff.”

“I don’t want to, Stiles. Look, some of the benefits are cool, I like not having asthma anymore, but the bullshit just isn’t worth it. While you were out with your new best friend werewolf, I was getting better. I worked out, I did all the books on my summer reading list, and I’m hoping maybe Allison has noticed so-”

“And Isaac got kidnapped and Boyd and Erica are still missing and presumed dead and now there’s a whole other shewolf to deal with!” Stiles looks at Scott sadly, shaking his head. He knows his friend isn’t normally this selfish, so he chalks it up to a fear that even the young, inexperienced wolf would never admit to.

“Stiles, I… I don’t see the point. It’s not my fight, I don’t want it.”

Stiles nods and claps his hand over his friend’s shoulder.

“Alright.” he says simply, before going back to his bed and flopping down with a book. Scott watches him suspiciously. 

“That’s it?”

“Yup.” Stiles says, flipping through the pages and settling in. Scott rolls his eyes. 

“So, you’re just going to ignore me until I give in?” Scott asks causing Stiles to close his book and place it in his lap. He looks at Scott and shrugs.

“You’re stubborn as shit, buddy. You’ve made up your mind and I can’t do anything about that, can I?”

Scott side-eyes Stiles, “...that’s never stopped you before.” He insists. Stiles huffs.

“True, but I’m tired, bro.” Stiles explains, not really clarifying if he just meant at that moment, or since the day Scott was bitten. “I don’t feel like fighting over this if you’re gonna be so resistant. It’s enough work without the push and pull from you, so if you don’t want to be involved then I’m not going to force it.”

“Stiles, if I don’t do it, you can’t either.” Scott crosses his arms over his chest and glares at his friends, “Derek’s pack is full of wolves, you’re just a human, who’s going to take care of you?!”

_Derek_ , is what Stiles wants to say. He wants to tell Scott that Derek has been teaching Stiles how to fight and Stiles has been learning from Deaton and on his own about magic and ways to defend himself. 

“Take care of me? First off, I can take care of myself-” Stiles starts, but Scott cuts him off. 

“Not against werewolves, Stiles! You shouldn’t put yourself out there like that when I’m not there to protect you.”

“In order to protect me, Scott, you gotta care enough to learn how! Also, you gotta be there!”

“I’m always there!”

“You weren’t there when Gerard beat the shit out of me, were you? Or when Jackson had Derek and I cornered in a pool for _hours_ , hell, you won’t even talk to me about that.”

“Bro, I didn’t know-”

“You’re damned right you didn’t know, because you didn’t even care enough to ask! And even putting aside that for now, what about this summer Scott?! I saw you maybe a handful of times, and I know because the rest of the time I was with Derek. And the only thing I got from you was a text here and there. Is that _protecting_ me?”

“It’s a two-way street, Stiles, you could have come to me!” Scott says, exasperated. “Stiles, look, I know I can get blinders on, but that’s why I need you. You’re the one that finds a way to get through to me when it’s really important.”

“That sounds… really fucked up, Scott.” 

“Bro, it’s not, it’s how we work. I pick up your slack too!” Scott says cheerfully while Stiles racks his brain for one single example. It’s true that Scott has saved Stiles’ life time and time again, but it’s usually an effect of Scott ignoring some part of his transformation. Stiles realizes that a lot of his life altering stuff could be avoided if Scott just got his head out of his ass. 

It was clear to Stiles that Scott wasn’t going to listen to him. It’d have to come from something real, something tangible where Scott could fully hear and understand Derek’s story without his pride getting in the way. So basically, an impossible feat. 

“You could have come and seen me too, and maybe even you know, taught me some things?” Scott says stupidly. The only thing that gives Stiles solace from his burgeoning headache is knowing later he’ll have his frustration fucked out of him by an understanding werewolf. If only Scott had that, then he’d understand...

“Bro, what’s that look on your face? I don’t like that look.” Scot says. Stiles feels his face, confused, and shakes his head. 

“What? What’s wrong with my face?” 

“You don’t want me to answer that, bro!” Scott laughs, happy some of the tension has dissipated. He looks back at Stiles who still seems preoccupied. 

“Okay, dude, we can talk about this later. I’m still coming by tomorrow night, right?”

Stiles nods absently, “Uhh yeah,” He looks at Scott standing and then shakes his head, “wait, what’s tomorrow night?” 

“We gotta study for Finstock’s exam! I’m being proactive this year, dude. I gotta ace this class.” 

Stiles’ eyes light up and he stands suddenly, pushing Scott to the door, “Oh yeah, totally, tomorrow! Be sure to come right at 8, ok?” 

“Yeah, okay, and hey, Stiles. Don’t worry, everything is going to be okay!”

Scott waves as Stiles pushes him out and locks the door behind him. He goes to his closet and considers his mini-arboretum. 

“Oh yeah, Scott. You’re definitely gonna ace _this_ class.” He mumbles, as he gets to work. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... you'll see that this kind of handwaves away the whole virgin/Heather thing. Just... roll with it? Lol, I'll update the tags later when I figure out where I want to put this canonwise.

It’s the headache that confuses him. He hasn’t really had one since he’s been bitten and it’s a strange sensation that unsettles him as he tries to get a bearing on his surroundings. He’s in a small room, there’s a door with slats, so he must be… in a closet of some sort? There are shoe boxes on the floor where he’s lying, and some bags, and a pile of laundry. It’s strange though, Scott can’t really smell the laundry, and if he’s in the closet of a teenage boy -which the numerous khakis, jock straps, and plaid overshirts indicates that he is- it should be pretty rank, and yet. 

It does smell like _something_ , Scott concludes. Like… Vapor-rub? That stuff his mom used to rub on his chest when he was little and sick, and a little like the cigarettes his dad used to sneak and smoke after. What was the smell? Scott sits up and his hand lands on a piece of paper that has a piece of string taped to it, the string is tied around his wrist. He looks at it oddly for a moment before taking out the paper and arranging himself so he can use the light coming from the slats in the door. Oddly enough, no matter where he looks he can see the bed. There’s a mirror on the back wall of the closet, which seems like a weird place to mount a mirror wall, and there’s another outside of the slats. Where the hell was he?! And what was that fucking smell!?

“ _It’s menthol, you idiot._ ” 

Is the first sentence of the letter, which tells Scott instantly he’s in Stiles’ closet. True to form he adjusts his eyes and can see Stiles’ makeshift green room against the back wall, where some of the plants are in full bloom. He looks at the placard on one of the plants, it reads _Mentha arvensis_. Scott takes a little whiff and crinkles his nose. He can’t even smell his own pits, or his breath when he blows into his palms. It rattles him, he’s found he’s become used to his extra senses and he now feels helpless without them. 

He looks back at the letter, 

_“Hey, buddy! Sorry about that, but Scott, if you’re reading this letter, that means it was far too easy to incapacitate you and the reason it was so easy is because you have no idea how to use your powers to your advantage. That means someone else can use them to your disadvantage.”_

Scott thinks about how he got there in the first place. He and Stiles were eating dinner and he guesses he did find it weird that Stiles was eyeing him carefully the entire time, but he didn’t think much of it, he just kept drinking the punch that Stiles refilled for him. Over and over again. 

‘Oh my god, the punch!” Scott thinks as another pang of pain goes through his head. Stiles’ poisoned him? What the fuck!?”

_“So that’s why I had to poison you, and lock you in my closet. And Scott, I love you, but I know you! Don’t even think about clawing up my shit, I will rat you out so hard! And put your claws away, you won’t be able to break the door, I’m magicked up some reinforcements. That’s another thing we need to talk about, I’m able to manipulate something called a spark, and it enables me to do magic. We have a lot to talk about, buddy.”_

Scott snicks his claws away and reaches forward towards the door. He reaches about an inch away and his finger seems to poke some sort of force field. It’s malleable, but Scott can’t break through it. What the fuck was going on!? He looks back at the letter.

_“Look, Scottie, we’ll talk more about this later, when you’re ready, but I needed a way for you to truly understand how much you need Derek as an ally-”_

Scott rolls his eyes at the mention of Derek.

_“Now that you’re done rolling your eyes-”_

Scott’s eyes widen, and he’s not ashamed to admit he looks around just in case there’s a camera in the room with him. He side eyes the door one more time and looks back at the letter.

_“We have trouble, real trouble coming and you’re in danger. If you don’t learn how to use your power, how to use your gift, you’re going to lose it and everything else too. You’re a protector, Scott, there’s no way you’re just going to sit around and do nothing while people die around you. But you’re also scared, I get that. I had to think of something that would let you get your head out of your ass long enough to see how much you’re needed in this. How much I need you. You’re my best friend and I need you on my side. You were right, Scott. If you’re not doing this, I can’t either._

_“Which means you’re fucking doing it. So I apologize in advance that I’m taking it this far, but I honestly think it’ll be illuminating for you. When Derek is vulnerable he’s got a fontspring of knowledge. He knows so much and when he can really just let it flow, you learn a lot. It’s hard to get Derek vulnerable, though I know one foolproof way._

_So sit back and relax, Scottie! Take notes, you’re gonna learn a lot tonight!_

_Love, Stiles”_

Scott huffs and looks out into the room. It’s empty and it’s dark outside so Scott gets it’s pretty late. He has no clue what’s going on, but he wishes it’d just happen so he can go home and forget about it. Scott wasn’t going to budge on Derek and he wasn’t _scared_ he was just… being cautious! Why should he involve himself in someone else’s fight? Why did Stiles even care so much? Why couldn’t things just go back to the way they were?!

Scott hears a door open and his head snaps to the slats. The strange thing is the sound seems to be stereo and it’s crisp and clean. Scott can hear everything, the pad of Stiles’ barefeet as he walks across the room, and the creak in his bed springs as he sits on his mattress. He can even hear the way the towel flops when Stiles unwraps it from around his waist and throws it on the floor, and the rustle of his comforter against his skin as he lies back in bed. 

Wait, what?

Scott is watching… well, he can’t help but watch, everywhere he turns his head he sees the same thing. He reaches out for the door again and he still encounters the weird forcefield. It seems to contract and expand around the whole room. Scott thought there was a mirror on the back wall, but really it’s just this weird room that Stiles concocted for him. Was his best bro a mad scientist? Should Scott feel bad for how awesome that sounds? He figures he’ll decide after he sees what Stiles has in store for him. And if it’s any more of his ballsack, Scott is gonna be _pissed_.

Scott hears Stiles’ window open and the gasps as he sees Derek come through. What the fuck is Derek doing there and why is Stiles’ naked? Is this a wolf thing? He remembers Stiles saying something about wolves transforming and there being nudity. So was Stiles going to transform? Wait, shouldn’t Derek be naked? Scott shudders trying to put that thought out of his mind, but then he gets another; if Derek can transform, does that mean Scott can too? He looks at his hand and forces his claws out, he wonders how far he could go?

“Hey, boo!” Stiles says from the bed. Scott looks up. Boo? Why would he be calling Derek-?

“Don’t call me, boo, Stiles!” Derek says softly before leaning over Stiles and… kissing him on the mouth?! Scott’s own mouth gapes as he watches Stiles caress the wolf’s cheek lovingly. 

“What am I supposed to call my boyfriend?” Stiles asks simply. Derek grimaces.

“Not that, you’re not my- I don’t like that-”

“Then what am I to you, sourwolf? Your _lover_ , your paramour? Your-”

“You’re _mine_.” Derek says with a growl that to anyone else would seem menacing, but to Stiles… it means something else, Scott can tell as he watches Derek climb over Stiles, like a predator surveying over a fresh kill. Stiles lays there wanton as Derek sniffs and licks him in various places. 

Scenting. Right? Scott remembers Stiles saying something about scenting, and how wolves use it to identify their surroundings. It’s why Scott was so discombobulated with all the menthol in this crazy assed place. 

“You’re hiding something.” Derek tells Stiles, tucking his nose in the boy’s belly button. Stiles chuckles. 

“You can smell my mischief?” He asks. “Must be those heightened senses?” Stiles says, and though his attention is on Derek, Scott knows that’s fully for him. 

“I don’t need heightened senses to know when you’re up to something, Stiles.” Derek rests back on his haunches and put his hands on his hips, waiting the boy out. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

“Just accept that it’s for the greater good and the ends will justify the means?”

“ _Stiles-_ ”

“Der! When have I ever let you down before?!” 

Derek doesn’t seem to have an answer so he just shakes his head and sighs. Stiles nods. 

“Atta boy, I knew you’d come around. Now c’mon, you can kiss my ass.”

Scott’s brow furrows, but Derek just agreed with Stiles! Why would Stiles tell him to kiss his ass? That seems rude. Derek seems confused too until Stiles lifts one leg up and points to his taint. Derek grins and leans down, sticking out his tongue before licking right over Stiles’-

Wait.

_Wait_. 

No.

What. The. _Fu-_

_“_ Oh, Derek!”

Scott backs his back into the back of the… _thing_ he’s in and watches in horror as Derek _fucking_ Hale starts tongue fucking his best friend. And Scott can hear _everything_ , the squelching of Derek’s spit against Stiles’ already lubed anus- 

Already _lubed_?! 

“Oh my god!” Stiles yells and Scott screams in his head. 

‘ _It’s okay, Scott, just close your eyes and plug your ears, block this out!_ ’ but Scott can’t close his eyes, he can see that shit behind his eyelids! And he can’t plug his ears because even when he sticks his fingers in farther than they’ve ever gone before he can still hear everything so clearly!

“ _Unngh…_ oh my god, _alpha_! Yes, tongue fuck me! Get me ready for your knot, please, Der! I need it, I _need_ it.” Stiles moans as Derek continues to ravish his bussy. 

“WHAT IS HAPPENING?!” Scott screams, but there’s no movement from the others to indicate they hear or see him at all. He’s just trapped in this mirror box with awesome surround sound, watching his best friend get defiled by a werewolf. 

What the fuck was he supposed to learn from this?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what's wrong with me, I'm writing this by the seat of my pants!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I changed the tags, not because I felt like it was so out of canon, but because I've forgotten so much of what happened when on this show! Basically this turns into pure crack and I'm so over caring, lol. Enjoy!

“Not that I’m really complaining,” Derek says as he sucks lovemarks into Stiles’ skin, making his way down the boy’s torso. “But why are you already naked? You know I like to undress you.”

Stiles shrugs as he runs his hands through the wolf’s surprisingly soft hair, “What can I say? I like to be convenient.”

“But I wanted to prep you.” Derek whines into Stiles’ groin, a finger clearly prodding at the boy’s entrance causing him to giggle. 

“We don’t have a lot of time tonight, bear, and I wanna make sure I get in a lot of knot time. I’ve been doing ass kegels, you know.”

Derek groans, but then grins as he eyes a bead of pre oozing from Stiles’ head. He licks his lips before making his way forward. 

“ _This is my hell_.” Scott McCall thinks to himself, lying on the floor of the closet, able to see the scene clearly on the fucking ceiling because there’s no solace from this torture. _“I’m going to die here. I may be dead already._ ”

“C’mon, bear, fuck me, please, I’m ready, I’m _so_ ready.” Stiles hisses as Derek pulls off his dick and strips off his jacket. He makes quick work of his clothes while Stiles thrusts three fingers in and out of himself with one hand and makes a grabby motion with the other. Derek falls on top of the boy and they begin kissing roughly. 

“Dammit, Stiles, you’re so gorgeous!” Derek tongue’s down Stiles’ lithe body, catching a plump nipple between his teeth as his hands glide over Stiles’ smooth, hot, mole dotted skin. 

“Fuck me, Derek! Fuck me with your gorgeous cock!”

A tear falls down Scott’s cheek as he tries to figure out what he did to deserve this. It was unfair. Scott looks at the letter again and reads the part about him needing to take notes. The only thing he guesses he can learn from this particular situation is where Stiles’ prostate was and how to rub it _just right_ because according to Stiles’ loud ass mouth, Derek’s dick was doing just that. 

“Oh my god, Der! You’re so fucking good! You’re always so fucking good! I love you!”

“I love you too, Stiles.” Derek hisses out, having gathered Stiles into his lap, bouncing him up and down with powerful thrusts of his thick thighs. 

Love? Stiles was in,,, _love_ with someone? But wait? What about Lydia? Was he just over her? This didn’t seem flighty to Scott though, despite Stiles’ general nature. He knows it’s a moment of passion, but Stiles’ seems really... invested.

“You’re it for me, Der, I love you so much, knot me, please, breed me, mate me, fill me till I fucking burst!”

“ _Stiles_!” Is all Derek can say as Stiles’ head flies back and his mouth is agape. They’ve switched positions and Derek is fucking Stiles from the back with the boy’s face smooshed into the mattress. Derek is pounding that ass, but he’s gentle with the human; caring and loving. Scott swallows. He didn’t think someone like Derek had it in him to be considerate like that.

He’d always thought of Derek as some brut. This moody werewolf in a leather jacket who owned a slick car. And now that- that _ruffian_ was deep dicking his best friend? He… he was bad, Scott was sure of it, and now Scott was helpless to fight him on Stiles’ behalf! He had these powers and they only seemed to make him weaker. How could he and Stiles fight a pack of alphas? This wasn’t going to work!

“Oh Der, oh baby, yes, _shit_ , yesssss…” Stiles is grinding his ass back into Derek’s crotch as Derek minutely grinds his hips. Stiles looks like he’s seeing whatever slutty deity he’s interested in these days and Derek is huffing and growling wetly into his nape. What the fuck was happening? Scott tries to wrack his brain. He remembers Stiles mentioning something about Derek’s-

“Your knot is fucking delicious, boo.”

“Your… your ass… is… delish... _us-_ ” Derek grunts out, seemingly verging into subverbal territory where all of his words come out as nonsense. Which is fine because Stiles seems to have enough for both of them. 

Aren’t knots fake? Like, Scott gets that real wolves have knots, but like… is he gonna get a knot? He’s never knotted with Allison, or at all for that matter. Did that mean anything? Should he ask Derek? Hell no! That’s a terrible idea. Scott slaps himself in the head for being so dumb, but then he wonders. Derek does have a lot of info, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to… have Stiles run a few things by him?

“Der, you back with me, boo?” Stiles asks, scritching behind Derek’s ears. The wolf grumbles causing the human to laugh gently as he soothes the poor soul, “I’m sorry, Der, you know how I excel at the art of nicknamification, it’s one of the reasons you love me.” Stiles kisses Derek’s nose and Scott can see Derek worrying at a bruise behind Stiles’ shoulder. How has Scott never noticed that mark before? Does it mean something? 

“Tell me a story, Der. Tell me about the Camaro.” Stiles says, his eyes closed as he luxuriates in the moment. Derek wraps himself even more fully around the boy, clearly jostling his knot and causing both parties to gasp in awe. Derek kisses Stiles’ arm. 

“You already know it.”

“We got time, and I like to hear you tell it. C’mon, do it for me.” 

“Okay, okay! For you.” Derek says, clearing his throat. Stiles reaches over and grabs a glass of water that’d been sitting on his nightstand and the wolf sips some carefully. He draws Stiles back into his arms after he sets the glass down and begins to talk… more than Scott has ever heard in his entire time of knowing the alpha. 

“It was my dad’s originally. I didn’t really know my dad. I remember bits and pieces of him when I was young, but I heard one day he ran off and just never came back. I think he died, I’m not entirely sure. He and my mom hadn’t been close, but she never seemed resentful of him, or if she was, she never let it show. That’d been my dad’s car, then Peter’s. My mom won it from Peter in a poker game and gave it to Laura when she turned 17. 

“Laura loved that car, and it was kind of amazing because I feel like a part of her maybe knew? Not that she wouldn’t make it, but that someone others would need to learn how to take care of ‘her baby’. So she taught me, you know?”

“I like that.” Stiles says, his eyes closed though he’s clearly awake. He seems… happy, peaceful even. Scott’s sad to admit he hasn’t seen Stiles like this in a long time. Maybe not ever. “I don’t think it’s that she knew she wasn’t gonna be around, but she was trying to look out for all the needs of the thing she loved. So like, if for some reason she had to go out of town, she knows you wouldn’t try to steal it for a joy ride, because it was as important to you as it was to her and you knew how much it meant to her.”

“Yeah, exactly. We used to fight like cats and dogs and there were times I was definitely a little shit to her, but I fell in love with that car.”

“And you learned about sharing the love you have for something with others.”

“Hmm? How’s that?” Derek asks, snuffling sleepily at Stiles’ collarbone as Stiles pets him lovingly. 

“Because now you’ve got a pack of protectors and you’re trying to show them how to take care of Beacon Hills.”

Derek looks up and Scott wonders if the looks on their faces match, the shared look of astoundment at this simple human who has managed to wrangle himself into the hearts of wolves. 

“Yeah, I never really thought about it like that.”

“That’s why you have me, boo.” Stiles says, kissing Derek’s nose. Derek chuckles then hisses, another wave of euphoria pulling him into a haze of orgasm. Stiles laughs and strokes himself lazily as he waits for his wolf to resurface. 

Derek settles and kisses Stiles’ cheek. 

“You’re smart. I knew you were smart. Dumb as shit, but also smart.”

“Gee thanks, boo.” Stiles says, pinching Derek as Derek squeezes him. Scott smiles… he’s… he’s _been_ smiling, and only now just noticed. It was nice hearing Derek talk about nice things. Scott never would have thought to see this side of him. 

“What I mean is that it was ridiculous for you to go looking for dead bodies, or running around my property, but I’m glad I met you. And I’m glad you’re persistent as fuck and help me work through my shit.” Derek says, tracing a pattern on Stiles’ arm. Stiles grins, tipping Derek’s chin until they lock eyes with one another. 

“I’m glad I can help you. I like to help when I can.” They kiss sweetly and Scott can’t help but sigh. He misses Allison. 

“What do you want to talk about next?” Derek asks, settling behind Stiles and laying his head down. Stiles’ gaze is on Scott’s, though with the angle it doesn’t make sense, he knows Stiles is looking at him. Making sure he knows all of this for Scott’s benefit. Stiles grins. 

“Damn, you’re volunteering? Shit, all this power you’re giving me is making me tingly!”

“No, that’s just my knot.” Derek quips with a light thrust. Stiles moans, blushing lightly as he slaps Derek’s thigh.

“Okay tough guy, what do you wanna talk about?” 

Derek shrugs, he’s easy in a way Scott hasn’t seen before. He’s open and rested, a complete 180 from his other encounters with the wolf. He’s awed by the Derek’s openness and wonders about the reasons he’s built up so many damned walls. “I remember when I first met Kate, she-”

“No!” Stiles stops him suddenly. He locks eyes with Scott, in that detached way where he knows he can’t see him even though he’s looking into his soul. Derek’s eyes are still closed but he furrows his brow. Stiles reaches behind him to pet Derek on the cheek, “No, sweetie, not that, not right now, ok?” 

“Okay.” Derek says calmly, he seems to take it in stride. Stiles reaches down and twists their fingers together. 

“Tell me something about Peter.” 

Derek sighs a long sigh and then shrugs.

“There’s not much to tell. He’s dead, that’s it.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes, shaking his head, “That’s never _it_ with Peter and you know it, Der. I know he wasn’t always such a monster, what changed?”

“You’re going to bat for Peter now?” 

“No! I just.. I know there’s a method to his madness, there’s gotta be. I mean, I’m not so interested in him as much as I am in how you’re dealing with it. He was like a second dad slash older brother to you. You’re not so detached. I know you better than that, boo.”

“Yeah,” Derek mumbles, sleepily carding his fingers through the fuzz on Stiles’ head. While he’s admitting to himself that he’s starting to see Derek in a new light, Scott doesn’t think he could do the same for Peter. The guy that bit him and ruined… or at least _changed_ his entire life. 

“I really admired him. I thought he was so cool, and he was, but in that burn-out uncle way that you can’t really see as a kid. He wasn’t aimless, he had goals and he had friends, but he was reckless to a fault. He liked plans and structure and if something didn’t go to plan he’d be pissed.

“He adored me, I was the only boy, you know. And he tried to mentor me, make me into something, but he never could forgive me for Kate. He carried resentment like a scarf wound tightly around his neck.”

“Damn, babe. That was nearly poetic.” Stiles says, kissing the back of Derek’s hand. 

“I’ll be sure to tell my publisher.”

“Ha, ha.”

“Fuck Peter. You wanna hear something else? The first time I met Boyd he kicked my ass. Did I tell you about that?” Derek asks nearly slurring at this point. Stiles is about to let him drift off, but it appears Stiles doesn’t know this story, and neither does Scott. 

“You didn’t! I’ve talked to Boyd once about it before though, how you met. He just said he noticed right away you healed quickly.”

“He was always so diplomatic.”

“He _is_. Don’t give up hope, Derek. We’ll find them.”

“Scott.” Derek says in a whisper. Scott’s eyes widen and match Stiles’ who swings his head back to look at Derek, now almost entirely asleep. Stiles elbows him in the gut.

“What?!” he asks, flummoxed. Derek rubs his stomach and wraps his arms back around Stiles, his eyes are closed the whole time, like he’s perfectly used to this kind of thing when they’re together. 

Derek smirks, but then is serious again, “I want him to help us. You talk about him all the time, I know you love him. You tell me about the kind of person he is and I believe you despite never really seeing that myself.” Derek yawns and Scott sighs. He really has been an asshole to Derek, but… but it wasn’t unwarranted, right? Derek was an asshole to him too! Not that that made it okay, but-

“I believe that he wants to help, and that after the kind of change he’s gone through, he needs to. I get that. He needs to understand his powers and turn this into something good. The bite is a gift to those who use it well. The way you talk about him it sounds like he’s got a protector spirit. He can use the gift. I can feel it.”

Scott looks at his hands, as his claws snick in and out of his nail beds. He looks back up and Stiles is watching him softly, almost like he can see him. Almost like he always could. 

“Yeah. I think he has a lot of good things ahead of him.”

“I want him to help.”

“Me too, Der. Go to sleep.” 

“It’s going down.” Derek slurs, his head tucked into Stiles’ neck. Scott furrows his brow, confused. “Want you to keep it in.” 

“I know, babe, I got a plug.”

Scott’s jaw drops as he remembers what the fuck has been going on this whole time. Damn, Stiles was a freak. 

“Mine.” Derek mumbles before finally giving over to sleep. Stiles closes his eyes too. 

“Yours, boo.”

While they sleep, Scott finds himself thinking about the stories Derek told that revealed why he was the way he was. Why was it so easy for Scott to typecast Derek? Hell, he told Derek that maybe he deserved to have his family killed, all because Scott himself was hurt? That’s not the kind of person Scott was. Thankfully he had Stiles to right the opinions of others, but who did Derek have? Scott guess he has Stiles now, and Scott wonders if he still has him too. 

As if on cue, the door opens and Stiles is standing there naked to the world. The magical quality of the room seems to surround him as he helps Scott stand up and then motions for Scott to be quiet. They pad lightly across the room, their presence still apparently magicked away though there was a fragility involved by Stiles’ baby steps. He leads Scott out of his bedroom door and then hears Derek rustle. He turns around and walks back to the bed leaning over the wolf who is now facing the window, the light of the moon shining brightly on him. 

“Gonna get some water, love you.” Stiles says softly to him. Derek grunts, but Scott can see him caress Stiles’ hand. 

They head downstairs and go into the kitchen where Stiles opens the fridge. Scott can see his body prickle up with goosebumps and he shivers a little. Scott sighs. 

“Stiles, what the fuck!?” He yells, finally unable to help himself from spilling over. He reaches for a hand cloth that’s hanging on the oven and hands it to Stiles, indicating towards his junk. “Put that away!” 

Much to Scott’s chagrin, Stiles throws it on the table and takes a big gulp from the water bottle and shrugs.

“What? He loves me, and you love me, so…”

“Not in that way, Stiles! You thought I’d really relate to watching him fuck you? He had his tongue in your asshole!”

“Yeah he did! High Five, buddy!” Stiles says, inelegantly holding up his palm. Scott looks at him drolly, but when he sees his best friend is undeterred he gives in and holds up his hand. Stiles slaps it and claps Scott’s shoulder. 

“Attaboy, Scotty! Now well me, what did we learn today?”

Scott shrugs Stiles’ hand off of him, “that you’re a dick?”

“Scott!”

“Stiles! At one point he started _spanking_ you! You really thought I would learn something useful from that?”

Stiles smirks, “Not really, yeah, that part was more about me being a dick, but you had it coming.”

Scott doesn’t know what to say so he simply pouts in Stiles’ general direction. 

“See? Ends justified!” Stiles says, pitching the bottle into recycling. “Alright, bro, I’mma head back up. Think about tonight, and not just the gloriousness of my ass in the air.”

“Stiles, why did you do this? And what about-”

“You could have gotten out, you know?” Stiles says, leaning against the door frame.”I used some mountain ash, some poinsettia and some menthol. They can incapacitate a wolf, but for those who learn, they can get out of it. Derek could have gotten out, Scott. That’s why.” Stiles gives a small wave and heads back upstairs. Scott goes home. 

A few days pass and they’re filled with the kind of chaos that is becoming a normal part of Scott’s life. He doesn’t see Stiles that much, but he knows if he sees Stiles, he’ll finally be able to catalogue that strangeness to his scent that’s been bugging him for weeks. He still allows himself to be pissed at his friend for a while, but soon he finds himself doing the thing that Stiles suggested in the first place: he got the fuck over it. 

The mystery girl who saved Isaac later met up with Allison and Lydia. It was a weird and scary encounter for the two, but they pieced together that Boyd and possibly Erica were being held in an abandoned vault downtown. Scott knew he was ready, and he wants to help. He goes to the loft where Derek has been holing up recently and knocks. After a moment the door slides open and Derek Hale looks him up and down carefully. He nods and motions for the young wolf to come in.

“I want to help.” Scott says assuredly, standing across from Derek who’s leaning on the arm of his couch. Derek narrows his eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Scott tries to convey an air of sincerity in his eyes.

“And you’re ready to learn?” Derek asks, still on guard with his arms crossed defensively over his chest.

“Yes, I’m ready to listen. I know you have a lot to teach me Derek and I’m ready. I want to learn, and I want to help.” 

Derek stands in front of Scott, not too close to be intimidating, but enough to show he’s making an effort. 

“Okay. But… why?” 

“Uhh…” Scott tries not to think about Stiles draped over Derek’s shoulder sucking Derek’s dick while Derek bites at the meat of Stiles’ ass. Instead he thinks about the story of Laura teaching Derek how to care for the Camaro… while Stiles is draped over his shoulder and sucking his- “No reason, I just came to my senses.”

Derek side eyes Scott. 

Scott sweats. 

Derek rolls his eyes and shakes his head pointing at Scott, “Fuck, you were there, weren’t you?!”

“No!” Scott lies obviously before smacking his head and remembering that Derek can tell when he lies. “Okay, yes, but…” Scott can’t think of an ending so he just stops talking. Derek walks away and plops himself on the couch, indicating for Scott to join him. 

“He always said he was going to kidnap you one day and make you watch. He was usually on my knot though so I guess I thought he was joking. Never assume with Stiles, right?” He says to Scott. He’s more relaxed than he’s ever been with younger wolf, and he can hardly believe how flippant he’s being. 

“You- you don’t mind?” Scott asks cautiously. Derek gazes at him hard, as though he was peering at the very soul of the young man himself. Then he snorts. Scott almost falls over. 

“No slut-shaming in this house. Those are Stiles’ words, not mine.” He offers casually, “I’m not ashamed of what we have, and he loves me. Even when he puts me in a difficult or uncomfortable position, there’s no mistaking that he loves me.”

“He does,” Scott agrees, “and he protects you. I noticed he wouldn’t let you talk about… would you ever talk about her with me?” Scott knew Kate was still a sore subject between them. He’d have to earn that.

“I don’t know you, Scott.” Derek says simply. Scott nods, but Derek keeps going, “not _yet_.” He says, head down, but eyes trained on Scott who nods. 

“Yeah, I get it.”

“So what about you?” Scott blanches at the question as another flash of Stiles’ asshole clouds his mind. It’s been happening all week. 

“Uhh, I love Stiles too, but not like that-”

“I meant about Stiles and me!” Derek flashes his eyes and Scott immediately put his head back in submission, It’s weird how instinctual and comfortable the move feels, and Scott wonders why it still scares him. “I know he’s your best friend. As much as Stiles likes to act like it doesn’t matter, I know your opinion does to him. So what is it? What do you think?”

“Oh!” Scott flaps out his hands, “Well, you know- if you hurt him, we’ll conspire to end you and it won’t be pretty. Other than that, well, I’m still a little freaked out- dude, your ass is so hairy, but your hole is so smooth!” Derek grimaces, but Scott continues undaunted, “But Stiles is strong and he deserves happiness and I think he has that with you. I trust him.”

“I do too.”

“I think you’re a good guy, Derek. I’m sorry it took me so long to see.”

Derek goes to his door and pries it open. As soon as he does, Scott can smell Stiles’ scent and hear the rumble of the Jeep. He wonders how long Derek has heard him coming? Will he learn to hone his senses like that? 

“I didn’t do the best job of showing it. I still think you’re a good guy, Scott. And I think you’ll make a great wolf.”

“Really?!” Scott asks, excited about the future. 

“Yeah, with a little help.”

Stiles walks in rambling about something and preoccupied in a book and he walks right to Derek kissing him hello. He looks over and is surprised to see Scott. He looks between the two and tries to act cool, but his blush gives him away.

“Stiles” says Derek.

“ _Stiles_.” says Scott. 

Stiles himself rolls his eyes, “Whatever, I’m not sorry! I love you both and I couldn’t have you fighting!”

“We’re not mad, dingus.” Scott says laughing at his flabbergasted friend. 

“Yeah, just watch your back.” Derek warns. Stiles’ mouth gapes at the duo of monsters he’s unwittingly created. Then he just shrugs, “Fine, I’ll take it just to have you two made up. Because we have about 3 feet of concrete to deal with.”

Stiles pulls out floor plans of the vault and points at Derek. 

“You gonna punch through this, big guy? Let me see that big ole fist.”

Scott remembers the last time Stiles said that line and then looks at Derek’s fist, and the he _screams_.

“ _Nooooo_!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> So messy, I know. More coming soon, kids, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part up... probably tomorrow.


End file.
